creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Crying Silvia Kapitel 5
Kapitel 5 Ich riss die Tür auf und rannte zu den Treppen. Plötzlich bekam ich dann wieder starke Kopfschmerzen und mir wurde schwindelig. Deswegen ging ich langsam und vorsichtig die Treppe hinunter und meine Kopfschmerzen gingen schnell vorrüber. Es war dunkel und das einzige Licht kam von Mond durch ein kleines unscheinbares Fenster. Die schwarzen Stiefel waren bequem und machten bei jedem Schritt nichtmal ein Geräusch. Man konnte also gut mit denen schleichen. Das Kleid sorgte dafür dass man mich in der Dunkelheit fast garnicht sieht. Außer meine blasse Haut die durch dem Mondlicht noch blasser vorkam als sonst. Plötzlich hörte ich wieder die Stimme meiner kleinen Schwester vom Wohnzimmer schreien:"Nein ich will nicht! Lasst mich in Ruhe!" Ich hörte meine Mutter laut schreien:"Halt endlich deine Klappe!" Plötzlich hörte ich ein lautes Knallen. War das ein Pistolenschuss?! Ich bekam letztendlich Angst um meine Schwester. Sollen meine Eltern mich erschiessen oder sonst wem! Aber nicht meine Schwester! Sie war erst 6! Ich rannte die letzten Treppenstufen hinunter und riss die Tür auf und was ich sah sorgte dafür dass ich für einige Sekunden ein Herzstillstand hatte. Mein Schwester saß gefesselt und reglos mit Blut verschmiert auf ein Stuhl. Meine Eltern standen vor ihr schauten mich erschrocken und mit kreidebleicher Haut an. Meine Mutter hatte eine Knarre in ihrer Hand. Sie hat... meine Schwester erschossen. Das Blut meiner Schwester tropfte vom Stuhl auf dem Boden. Ich stand reglos da und dachte für einen Moment an all die schöne Zeit mit meine kleinen Schwester. Als wir zusammen auf einem Festival waren und ich für sie die Katzenpuppe gewonnen habe oder als ich sie zum ersten Mal nach ihrer Geburt im Krankehaus gesehen habe. Solche wunderschönen Momente flogen durch mein Kopf. Letztendlich aber spürte ich keine Trauer mehr. Sonder was komplett anderes. Ich schaute mit einem düsteren Blick meine Eltern an. Mein Mutter schaute mich genauso düster an, während mein Vater mich nur erschrocken ansah. Letztendlich schrie ich die Beiden an:"Was zu Hölle habt ihr gemacht?! Ihr... Ihr habt meine kleine Schwester umgebracht! Ihr... Ihr habt euer eigenes Kind getötet! Eure jüngste Tochter! Warum habt ihr das getan?!" Mir schossen die Tränen aus den Augen. Die Tränen klatschten auf dem Boden hatten aber keine normale Farbe die Tränen eigentlich haben sollten. Die Tränen waren rot. Es waren Tränen aus Blut!Ich wischte mir kurz mein Gesicht mit einem Handtuch das in der Nähe lag um sicherzugehen dass es tatsächlich Blut war. War es auch! "Was zur Hölle...", brach nur aus mir heraus. Mein Vater fing an zu reden:"Wie- Wie es aussieht hast du wohl nicht deine Pillen eingenommen...." Ich ignorierte das was mein Vater gesagt hat und schrie so laut ich konnte:"Was ist mit mir los? Warum habt ihr meine Schwester erschossen? Warum weine ich Blut? Und was hat es mit diesen verdammten Pillen auf sich? Sagt es mir! Ich will es endlich wissen!" Meine Mutter antwortete letztendlich mit vorsichtiger Stimme:"Wir... Schatz... vergiss was passiert ist und bleib weiter unsere süße kleine Maus..." Gerade wollte sie meine Haare streicheln, da schlug ich ihr die Pistole aus der Hand und schubste sie von mir weg. "Die Antwort... jetzt!", forderte ich wieder auf. Meine Vater seufzte und sagte zu meiner Mutter:"Marie... ich denke.. wir sollten es ihr sagen.." Meine Mutter schaute stumm auf den Boden und mein Vater fing an mir die Wahrheit über mein Leben zu erzählen: "Also Silvia... Wie du ja weist sind deine Mutter und ich... DNA Wissenschaftler... also.. wir beschäftigen uns mit Gen-Mutation. Früher als deine Mutter und ich uns im Labor kennengelernt haben... Da hatten wir so eine Chemiekalie oder so erschaffen. Die Chemiekalie -so dachten wir es jedenfalls- konnte Gliedmaßen wieder nachwachsen lassen... Wie gerade eben gesagt lagen wir falsch... Deine Mutter und ich haben uns sehr geliebt und da war dann diese Nacht mit ihr bei mir Zuause und naja... in dieser Nacht... haben wir dich.. komplett ausversehen gezeugt... nach ein paar Monaten heirateten deine Mutter und ich und man konnte sehen dass sie schwanger war... Nach ein paar weiteren Monaten wurdest du geboren. Du warst uns eigentlich komplett egal und wir wollten dich sofort in den Waisenheim stecken aber letztendlich kamen wir auf eine grauenhafte Idee. Uns wurde nämlich verboten Versuchtests mit Lebewesen durchzu ziehen. Deswegen haben wir heimlich diese Chemiekalie als du noch ein Baby warst in dich hineingespritzt. Wir haben dich... als Versuchskaninchen benutzt. Und deine Schwester wollten wir eigentlich auch nicht haben. Das Waisenhaus konnte aber keine weiteren Kinder mehr aufnehmen so musst wir uns was anderes einfallen lassen... Du bist Genmutiert. Wir kennen nur eine Folge der Genmutation die du hast: Undzwar dass du unter einer seltenen Krankheit leidest namens Haemolacria. Eine Krankheit wo man Blut weint... weitere Folgen kennen wir nicht. Um deine Genmutation vor dir selber zu verbergen, wollten wir deswegen dass du diese Pillen einnimmst. Sicherlich hattest du Kopfschmerzen und Schwindel. Aber diese Nebenwirkungen klingen nach einiger Zeit ab." Ich stand geschockt da. Endlich die Antwort die ich schon seit Jahren wissen wollte. Aber diese Antwort schmerzte mich sehr. "Genmutiert?! Genmutiert sagmal wollte ihr mich verarschen?! Ihr verdammten Bastarde?!", schrie ich meine Eltern an. Mein Puls stieg an mein Herz schlug schneller und ich fühlte ein Kribbeln an meinen Fingern. Ich hob meine Hände und sah wie meine Finger sich zu 30cm lange Krallen formten. Ich erschrak. Bei Aufregung und Aggression schaut meine Genmutation hervor. Ich war sauer auf meine Eltern. Meine Eltern die mich eigentlich lieben sollten haben mich mutiert! Je mehr ich darüber nachdachte desto mehr Aggression spürte ich und letztendlich tat ich das was ich schon immer machen wollte: Ich tötete meine Eltern. Ich fing zuerst mit meine Mutter an. Ich zerkratzte ich Gesichts ich zerfetzte ihr ganzen Körper. Ihr Blut spritzte durch den ganzen Raum. Es klatschte an die Wände und an die Decke. Und letztendlich schnitt ich mit meinen neuen Krallen den Kopf meiner Mutter ab. Dasselbe tat ich mit meinem Vater. Als ich fertig mit diesem Blutbad war, tat ich etwas was ich zuvor noch nie aus reinem Gefühl gemacht habe: Ich habe gelächelt. Ich habe mich gefreut wie ich meine verdammten Eltern getötet und zerfetzt habe. Meine Krallen wurden wieder kleiner und formten zu meinen Fingern. Plötzlich hörte ich Polizeisirenen. Die Nachbarn haben wahrscheinlich diesen ganzen Krach gehört und es an die Polizei gemeldet. Ich rannte durch unsere Gartentür raus, sprang über den Zaun und verschwand in der Dunkelheit des Waldes. Natürlich verdächtigt mich de Polizei bis heute für den Mord an meine Eltern und meiner Schwester. Das sollen sie von mir aus auch ruhig. Es ist mir komplett egal. Die Menschheit wird früher oder später erfahren dass man den Creepypastas besser nicht auf die Pelle rücken sollten. Ein paar Tage später konnte man immer fast das dasselbe auf allen Titelblättern aller Zeitungen lesen: 'Ist eine 14-Jährige tatsächlich am Mord ihrer Familie schuldig?!' Am 31. November fand ein grausamer und blutdrünstiger Mord statt! Die Polizei erlaubt uns dennoch nicht den die Adresse anzugeben. Um 21:35 Uhr bekam die örtliche Polizei einen Anruf von den Nachbarn der Jonsons. Angeblich wurden bei denen nebenan ein Pistolenschuss und mehrere Schreie gehört. Als die Polizei bei den Jonsons ankam brachen sie die Tür auf nach mehreren Versuchen gewaltfreier ins Haus einzudringen''.Als sie im Wohnzimmer kam''en sahen sie ein Szenario worüber heutsotage nur noch im Flüsterton gesprochen werden darf. Man fand 3 Leichen. 2 der Leichen waren Eltern und zugleich Wissenschaftler mit den Namen Kevin (44) und Marianna Jonson (41) und die andere Leiche war ein 'Kleinkind mit den Namen Lalia Jonson (6). Die Lalia wurde erschossen während Marianna und Kevin komplett zerfetzt und geköpft wurden. Diese beiden Leichen wurden später identifiziert''. Die Polizei bestätigt dass tatsächlich die 14-Jährige Silvia Jonson so brutal ihre Familie ausgelöscht hat. Die Tatwaffe ist ihnen dennoch unbekannt. Silvia haust nun in verschiedenen Wäldern denn die Polizei konnte so gerade noch eine schwarze Gestalt sehen die im Wald verschwand. Auf dem Nachttisch im Zimmer der Silvia fand man Pillen die Laborleute noch nicht identifizieren können. Im Nachttisch fand man ein Brief von einer Bande oder Ähnlichem mit dem Namen "Creepypasta". Dazu sagen viele Abergläubische, Psychopathen, Personen in Heilanstalten und Andere nur:"Eine neue Creepypasta ist entstanden! Vorsicht vor Crying Silvia!" ''Noch heute spekuliert man darüber... Das ist meine Geschichte, wie ich zu einer Mörderin und zu einer Creepypasta geworden bin. Und ich bin stolz drauf! Niemand weis bis heute was mit mir passiert ist. Manche denken ich wäre verschollen, andere denken ich hätte mich selber umgebracht und einige glauben an mich und wissen das ich im schlimmsten Falle die Menschen komplett zerfetze! Ich töte die Menschen nicht weil ich angeblich Gefallen daran haben oder weil ich angeblich psychisch gestört bin oder so sondern ich töte bestimmte Menschen die mir oder meinen neuen Freunden den Creepypastas Unrecht getan haben. Vielleicht bin ich eine merkwürdige Art Creepypasta aber dies ist mir eigentlich komplett egal. Kategorie:Mittellang